harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Standard Operating Procedure
Alert System Code Green * Normal operating conditions. No threat to the station or crew. * Can be set from communications consoles by individuals with a command ID. * Weapons and Armor ** Non-Lethal weapons may be worn openly by security personnel. ** Security personnel must stow Lethal weapons out of sight, in a holster, or on body armor. ** Other personnel who are authorized to carry weapons must conceal them, lethal or nonlethal. ** Body Armor is authorized wear for security personnel only. * Discipline ** Detention: Anyone accused of violating SCG Law must have their charges physically presented to them in person with a warrant. Charges must be approved and signed off on by the accused individual’s immediate superior, the Captain, or the Head of Personnel. In the absence of those individuals, the next in the chain of command, the Head of Security, the Warden, or either two Security Officers or a Security Officer and a Detective may sign off on charges, in that order. ** Charging an individual with a breach of Corporate Regulations does not fall under the above restrictions and can be done freely. ** If there is a risk to life or limb in arresting an individual, and the alert level is still green, charges may be presented after detention and confinement. ** Searches: Must be authorized with a warrant. Signed warrants are required to search an individual, or department. Public areas do not require a warrant. Search of arrested individuals requires no additional authorization or warrant. ** Warrants: Warrants may be approved by the Captain, Head of Personnel, superior of the individual being searched, or in the absence of any of those individuals, the Head of Security, Warden, or either two Security Officers or a Security Officer and a Detective, in that order. * Secure and High Security Areas ** Secure areas are unlocked and accessible. ** Access to high security areas permitted for all authorized personnel. * Medical ** Suit Sensors are not mandatory at any level. * Engineering ** EVA suit wear authorized for EVA Operations. * Research ** All operations unrestricted. * Rules of Engagement ** Engage with Non-Lethal force after multiple verbal warnings, and attempts to de-escalate. ** Do not engage with lethal force, unless facing non-sapient animals such as carp and spiders. * Docking ** Docking procedures normal. * Telecommunications ** Unrestricted use of all systems. Code Blue * Elevated alert status. Known or suspected threat to station or crew. * Can be set from communications consoles by individuals with a command ID. * Weapons and Armor ** Lethal and non-lethal weapons may be worn and carried openly by security personnel. ** Lethal and non-lethal weapons may be worn openly by authorized personnel. ** Body armor is mandatory wear for security personnel, and authorized for all other personnel. ** Helmets are recommended for security personnel. * Discipline ** Detention: Same procedures as Code Green. ** Searches: Must be approved by Head of Security, Captain, Head of Personnel, or in the absence of the above, the Warden or Security Officer. No warrant is required for searches on Code Blue. * Secure and High Security Areas ** Secure areas are unlocked unless there is a known threat to that area. ** High security areas are locked. Access restrictions in effect. ** Defense turrets are required to be enabled, at least on the stun setting. * Medical ** Binary suit sensor setting is mandatory. ** EVA suit wear recommended for emergency responders. * Engineering ** EVA suit wear suggested for engineers. ** Emergency internals should be easily accessible for all personnel. * Research ** Same as Code Green * Rules of Engagement ** Engage with lethal force only if attacked with lethal force. * Docking ** Restricted to vessels in distress and/or known vessels. Code Red * Combat alert status. Station or crew under attack, confirmed high threat, or major damage to the station. * Can only be set using two simultaneous card swipes on separate keycard authentication devices. * Weapons and Armor ** Body armor, helmet, and weapon mandatory for security. ** Open carry of weapons permitted for all authorized personnel. * Discipline ** Detention and searches may be performed at discretion of security. * Secure and High Security Areas ** Secure areas locked. ** High security areas remain locked. ** Defense turrets are required to be on the lethal setting. * Medical ** Full suit sensors are mandatory. ** EVA suit wear mandatory for emergency responders. * Engineering ** EVA suit wear mandatory for all engineers. ** Emergency internals mandatory for all personnel. * Research ** No research that may provide a risk to crew safety is permitted (e.g., bomb testing, xenobiology). ** Research data must be backed up and secured. * Rules of Engagement ** Lethal force fully authorized. * Docking ** Restricted to identified vessels. * Telecommunications ** Public communications restricted to critical or emergency use only. ** Password security for PDA and IRC communications suggested. Code Delta * Maximum alert status. Station self destruct activated, or destruction imminent. Used to prevent the capture of a station by enemy forces. * Currently can only be set by Central Command. * Evacuation procedures mandatory. All crew must be evacuated. * Discipline ** Evacuate crew by all means necessary. * Secure and High Security Areas ** Unsecured as needed to facilitate evacuation and retrieval of sensitive materials. * Docking ** All docking prohibited. Nearby vessels not assisting with evacuation are advised to move to safe distance. Secure and High Security Areas * Secure Areas: Important areas that can be accessed from main halls. ** Tech Storage ** EVA ** Teleporter * High Security Areas: Critical areas, and areas with special procedures. ** Vault: Bolted at all times unless the Captain or Head of Personnel request access. ** Armory: Only Captain, Head of Security, and Warden have access normally. Shutters are to remain secured unless the crew is being armed. ** AI Core and Upload: Only Captain, Head of Personnel, Chief Engineer, Research Director have access normally. Bolted on Code Blue or above. Individual access to upload no longer permitted on Code Red or above, access must be done with at least two Heads of Staff, or an Head of Staff and a Security Officer. Individual access to the AI Core is restricted in the same way. ** Telecommunications: Restricted to necessary engineering and research operations only. Injunctions * Injunctions are specific, written orders enforced by security personnel onto the crew. * This includes things like prohibiting the use of an item by an individual, restricting an individual to or from an area (beyond restriction set by Sol Central Government Law), etc. * Injunctions must be approved by the affected individual's superior, the Captain, or the Head of Personnel. If no such person is available, an injunction may be approved by the Head of Security, Warden, or Security Officer, in that order. * A signed injunction must be provided in writing to the affected individual before enforcement can take affect. Docking and Visitors * The NSS Exodus is encouraged to allow non-hostile visitors permission to dock, or otherwise come aboard during normal operating conditions. * Visitors may be assigned an escort or searched upon entry at the Captain's discretion, however at no times may security enter a visitor’s vessel without permission, or search a visitor’s vessel. Causing an incident will not look good on Nanotrasen. * Visitors may be granted whatever access the Captain deems appropriate, and otherwise can be granted default visitor access. * The NSS Exodus is encouraged to provide assistance to vessels in distress, except where such assistance may provide undue risk to station or crew. First Contact * In case any Nanotrasen vessel or habitat will be in a First Contact situation, the following guidelines have been created to smooth the process. * Hostility: First, and most importantly, determine if an undiscovered species or entity is hostile, or at least overtly hostile. This should be fairly easy to determine. Make every effort not to injure or kill a hostile entity, it may exacerbate the situation, whether or not the species is intelligent. Containment is the preferred course of action. If containment is successful, proceed with the next step. If containment is impossible, lethal force may be necessary, and can be authorized as needed by the Captain. * Intelligence: Next, assuming the species is not overtly hostile, attempt to determine how intelligent they are. This can be determined through communication, mathematics, or even base understanding of chemistry. * Communication: Assuming intelligence, the next step should be communication. It is highly unlikely new species will speak or even understand common, or have any ability to translate, but it should be tried in any case. Basic pictograms, mathematical concepts such as prime numbers, or physical constants such as atomic makeup may prove more useful if vocal communication is impossible. A universal recorder may also be able to decipher unknown languages. * Exchange of information: Exchanging information or research with the new species may provide new bounds in research for Nanotrasen. Medical Evaluation * The Chief Medical Officer, with the support of the station’s psychiatrist, or other qualified medical personnel, may declare any crewman unfit for duty, and remove them from their position. In this duty, the CMO outranks everyone. * This regulation, unlike other non-legal regulations, cannot be overruled by the Captain. Weaponry * Those non-security personnel who are permitted to carry weaponry other than non-lethal flashes are assumed to be any personnel who have access to weapon(s) in their locker, or who have weapons on their person when they arrive on the station. This includes, but is not limited to: Heads of Staff and the bartender. * Research personnel are permitted to construct, modify, and test weaponry within the Research Department. * The Captain can authorize any crewman to carry lethal or nonlethal weapons at their discretion. Controlled Substances/Items * Controlled substances are any substances that have been restricted or made illegal by the Sol Central Government. The current list of controlled substances is as follows: ** Concentrated extract of Ambrosia Vulgaris or Deus, colloquially “Space Drugs.” Note that this does not include the recreational use of Ambrosia while off duty, only the use of its concentrated extract. ** Pure Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, (LSD) sometimes referred to as “Mindbreaker.” ** Activated CarpoToxin, or “Zombie Powder.” * Controlled Items are items that have been restricted or made illegal by the Sol Central Government. The current list of controlled items is as follows: ** Biological or Chemical Weapons, such as engineered viruses. Phoron gas is considered a chemical weapon when used offensively. ** Military Explosives when not in use by the Military, another authorized department of the Sol Central Government, or an otherwise authorized entity such as colonial governments. Note that constructive explosives, such as any charges used for mining are not subject to this restriction. Phoron-based explosives are considered military weapons. ** Automatic Weapons when not in use by the Military, another authorized department of the Sol Central Government, or and otherwise authorized entity. This means any weapon capable of firing multiple shots when the trigger is depressed once, energy or otherwise. ** Nanotrasen Asset Protection and security forces are considered to be an authorized entity regarding the above statements. Research Operations * NanoTrasen employees are permitted to use their lab spaces as they see fit with the following exceptions: ** Any human experimentation must be done with the consent of the test subject, and must not have an undue risk of life as determined by the Research Director. The Captain may terminate any experiment for safety or ethical purposes at their discretion. ** Testing of any explosives larger than grenades, or with risk of penetrating the hull must be done at an away site (such as the bomb testing range or on the moon). ** Small arms and larger weapons must also be tested at an away site if there is risk to the hull. ** Distribution of experimental technology to research personnel for testing is permitted within research areas or at away sites. ** Use of experimental technology in public areas must be authorized on a case-by-case basis by the Captain or Head of Personnel. ** Experimental technology may be provided to crew departments for testing and use with the approval of the relevant department head. ** Xenobiological organisms, anomalous entities, and xenoarchaeological finds must remain secured within research areas unless authorized by the Captain. ** NanoTrasen employees are not subject to laws regarding Controlled Substances or Items while using said items in the course of research. Prisoners * Prisoners still have certain rights that must be upheld. ** Prisoners must be granted adequate medical care in all circumstances. This includes psychiatric and spiritual counseling if requested. ** Prisoners must be allowed access to communications equipment unless that equipment is being used to commit further crimes. ** Prisoners must be granted clothing, food, water, shelter and safety. If the brig is no longer safe, confinement must be established in another location. ** Prisoners must be given access to legal counsel through the right to send a fax to the appropriate authorities. ** Prisoners must be granted freedom of movement, and should not be restrained with handcuffs or other devices after incarceration unless there is an undue risk to life and limb. Similarly, any prisoners held for extended or permanent confinement must be allowed access to the Brig, and must not be confined to a solitary cell unless they pose a risk to life and limb. * Prisoners being held for extended or permanent confinement until transfer to the Colonial Marshal Bureau must be given a brig jumpsuit. * Use of implanted or worn tracking devices is authorized at the discretion of the HoS only for prisoners with a high escape risk, or released prisoners on restriction. Category:Guides